Frank Knight
"Frank" redirects here. For the project manager, see Frank Janovski. Francis "Frank" Knight (1963-2015) was a detective of the Pacific Bay Police Department assigned as one of the two partners in Season 2 of Criminal Case. Frank was removed from the roster after he turned out to be the killer of Danny Moto in A Killer Among Us (Case #56 of Pacific Bay). He was later murdered in The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay). Profile Frank, 51 years of age, was a detective of the Pacific Bay PD who was assigned to be one of the two partners for the player's career in the Pacific Bay Police Force. He had brown medium hair with gray hints, blue eyes and a light stubble. He sportd a blue Hawaiian shirt with yellow palm tree motif and a pair of black pants with a brown leather belt. Other than that, he wore a common police badge around his neck. Frank was known to be straight forward, hot-tempered and stubborn, and it was known that his favorite animal was a grizzly bear and that his favorite food was barbecue ribs. Frank loved to drink and visit bars, and he even took the risk of drinking during work at times. In addition, he did not show respect to his superiors, although he himself was a respected detective in the force. Besides that, it was known that Frank was easily-frightened; for instance, he got scared out of his skin with ease when an old hermit jumped out of the woods in the midst of a murder investigation in White Peaks. Furthermore, Frank loved Western movies and was a fan of wrestling. It was also known that Frank knew electronics, drank whiskey, and was a gambler. Notable Events of Criminal Case Before A Killer Among Us In the introduction of the first case of Pacific Bay, Andrea Marquez, Chief of Police, welcomed the player to the Pacific Bay Police Force before introducing herself. She then notified the player that Frank Knight and Amy Young were assigned to be the player's partners in the investigations, and continued that Frank was currently on an anger management course—implying that Frank would not be an easy man to work with. took place.]] Frank made his first physical appearance in the second case of Pacific Bay. After the player's success in the first murder investigation, Chief Marquez congratulated and informed the player that Frank was back from his anger management course and that the player would be working with him on their next case. Shortly after, Frank arrived and—much to the Chief's distaste—exclaimed how he had gone to Beerfest instead of attending his anger management course. Frank was then introduced to the player and the two went off to the underbelly, which was just a few yards away from the station. As soon as they arrived at the underbelly, the duo witnessed a horrific street racing "accident", which enraged Frank, who then calmed himself down as he and the player approached the scene, thus beginning their first investigation together. Frank was mentioned twice, but most noticeably when the team took Mighty Pete in for talks and discussions during the events of What Dies Beneath. Frank would make his second appearance as the player's partner in the Ocean Shore finale where his laziness and him being very hard to work with got on the nerves of the player not to mention Chief Marquez always having to sway Frank back to focus at times. Frank showed no respect to some of his lab workers in Bayou Blood, specifically Roxie Sparks when he demanded her to give him a voodoo doll styled like him, and Russell Crane, in which during profiling results a tense relationship between the two would become imminent. Also in the very case, Bill Farnham had to go through the trouble of using his voodoo powers to heal Frank since a voodoo doll replica of himself with a pin on his head was causing all the trouble following Shawna Knox's incarceration. In addition, during the events of Easy Prey, it was discovered that Frank was previously partnered with a fallen police officer named Harvey Fitchner about 30-40 years before the events of the case. Judge Dante was not happy about Frank's bad manners in court (such as drinking during hearings), so Chief Marquez ordered Frank to clean the garbage at the Swamp Forest in the intro to The Root of All Evil. The player's hopes of Frank fulfilling his garbage cleaning obligation was eclipsed due to a a military trooper eaten to death by a carnivorous plant, prompting Frank to investigate a third incident in Bayou Bleu with the player. During the events of Into the Woods, Frank was issued a Pearpad (the in-game iPad clone) to increase his effectiveness in investigations, but showed discontent towards the technology. At the beginning of the events of Ivywood Hills, Frank was called in by Chief Marquez to report the player's first day of duty in the district, to which Frank at first declined by stating that he did not want to go back to his old haunts. Chief Marquez was infuriated by Frank's attitude to Ivywood, alas the senior detective reluctantly accepted the request, so he asked the player to accompany him to the Ivywood sign, where he was to take a nap. However, everything was cut short when the player found a young actress tied to the sign with slash wounds. In Once Upon a Crime, Frank slightly opened up to the player, saying that The Glass Princess—a famous fairy tale for children—was his daughter's favourite book when she was just a little kid. Getting more to the point, Frank stated that Mr Sparkles, an entertainment company, was currently shooting a live-action adaption of the book in Ivywood—starring Jenny Galguera, a teen soap sensation and a role model for Frank's daughter. As such, after a yes from the player, Frank decided thus that an autograph from Jenny on his daughter's favourite book would be enough for his daughter to finally speak to him after all the years. Much to Frank's disappointment, however, he and the player headed to the movie set only to find the actress lifeless, with her face encrusted with glass debris—causing a murder investigation to ensue. Furthermore, Frank had to adapt to the growing trend of technology by using a Pearphone (the in-game iPhone clone) to contact Hannah Choi through acts of text-messaging. During the events of Murdertown, Frank committed an act of insubordination when he opted to step down from the police ranks to pursue a romance with Velma Bannister—a femme fatale who also happened to be a prime suspect in the case. This prompted Chief Marquez to bring Amy back into duty to finish the player's investigation. Hours after the case was successfully closed, Velma turned out to be a fraud, resulting in Frank making a surprise return to the police force in which he helped retrieve a stolen rare diamond with the help of Eduardo Ramirez. This led to the arrest of Velma and a self-proclaimed European Count named Rico Damascus for plotting the theft; the former, however, was later released on bail through her husband. During the events of Uncivil Rights, Frank had to treat his ex-wife Karen as a suspect in the murder investigation of Innovation Valley's mayor, Annette Arbor. During the events of Programmed to Kill, Amy was suddenly attacked by the nanobots used to kill Bob Levene. This prompted Frank to take her place for the remainder of the case, but not without using protective suits to ensure Frank and the player didn't end up like Amy while they were investigating, as Hannah warned that much of the population of Innovation Valley was infected by the nanobots. After managing to arrest Bob Levene's killer and the mastermind of the nanobot attack, Frank and the player had to work with Dr Rascher and David Rosenberg to save Innovation Valley from the nanobot outbreak. A Killer Among Us Frank transferred the now-incarcerated Danny Moto to the police station but before he succeeded, the killer had Danny dead without Frank knowing it, forcing Amy and the player to treat Frank as a suspect. Frank said that one minute he was driving the victim over a dam, then his tires blew out. Then, he got out of the car then got knocked out by a blow to the head. While the victim didn't give any information about the sixth person, he did say the heist team dumped some of their equipment at the junkyard. This prompted the player and Amy to investigate the junkyard in hopes of finding the necessary evidence. Amy and the player had to talk to Frank again after they found a message on Danny's rap sheet saying to keep quiet. When he heard that Danny knows who the sixth person might be, and he thought it strange that the player didn't notice. He was worried that the victim would say the sixth person would be the player, so he wrote down the message so he could protect them. Amy thought Frank was talking crazy, but he thought it made sense at the time. Then Karen suddenly appeared to Amy's surprise, shocked that the two of them were back together. Karen then revealed that she and Frank have been having certain relations in the police armory, and since that was a crime scene she and the player had to interrogate Karen at once. In the end, Amy and the player found out that Frank betrayed the police department after evidence pointed Frank as the killer. Frank was stunned when the player accused him of homicide after he and the player went along, but Amy snapped at the senior detective for treason. Frank didn't plan the heist, but he cooperated with the heist squad leaking information about the player's investigation. The instant the team arrived at Paradise City, Louis approached Frank for information regarding the player's investigation of the Mennagio Casino heist, and in exchange for sharing information with Louis, accepted bribes against police code. Louis felt the player was getting persistent, so he needed more information to avoid being called a snitch. Frank was relieved about Louis's death, but the instant Danny mentioned Frank that the sixth person was "someone you know well", Frank lost it. Premortem Frank stole a spike strip and a stun gun from the armory before escorting Danny to the police station for information regarding the sixth person. The moment Chief Marquez contacted Frank by radio, he had to fake the crash to prematurely end the communication. Frank took the opportunity to adjust the stun gun's voltage to electrocute Danny to death, but the screams haunted him ever since. Frank had to knock himself out with his Gold Stag whiskey bottle to avoid suspicion, but Amy told Frank that he framed Russell, Roxie, and Hannah to protect himself. Amy was disgusted about Frank's betrayal, so she and the player took the dirty cop for murder and conspiracy. Judge Dante told Frank that he was supposed to uphold the law, but instead chose to break it. When asked what he had to say, Frank admitted guilt, prompting the honorable Judge to issue a 40-year jail sentence (without Parole) for Frank, removing him from the Pacific Bay Police Force. As the bailiff took Frank to prison, Karen arrived in the court room with Chief Marquez hostage, pointing a gun at Andrea's head as a demand for Frank's release from incarceration. Amy threatened to shoot Karen, but Andrea painstakingly ordered Amy and the player to let Frank go, believing that both Frank and Karen could be put to justice in a more favorable time to avoid a pyrrhic victory. During the turbulent fiasco, Karen revealed herself to be the sixth person--the mastermind behind the plutonium theft at the Mennagio Casino. Karen was up to no good. Frank escaped and eventually Amy and the player had to continue pursuit at the Wastes, marking Frank as a fugitive. Into the Wastes Frank gave a phone call to Amy and the player and told them to investigate a laboratory in the Wastes, which helped the team catch the killer of David Rosenberg. The Sting of Death Karen was found dead at Meteor Systems' secret headquarters at the Wastes. Murder Details Frank was found dead at the Wastes's Airport runway, tied and shot in the forehead. Killer and Motives The killer turned out to be a disgraced hitch-hiker named Bobby Prince. Bobby felt that Frank stood in the way of Amy and it was no surprise that Tesla made a promise to the disgraced hitch-hiker. Bobby obeyed Tesla's orders, and he handled the manslaughter with ease. Amy's anger erupted into hate, as she stated that Russell Crane was the one who gave her light in the hardest times of her life since White Peaks, a feat in which Bobby refused to accept. Amy made it clear she has her dating rights set straight, but Bobby still refused to accept change. As the player started to arrest Bobby, the double-killer pointed the gun at Amy in hopes of killing her to send her consciousness to Tesla's virtual reality. Bobby felt that he had more rights to love Amy than any other man, but Amy had to point her gun at Bobby in self-defense, promising him what she would do won't be nice. Bobby refused to have a life without Amy, but before Bobby fired, Amy had no choice but to gun Bobby down to death in an act of self-defense. Russell felt that Amy did the right thing to fire her gun in self-defense, given that Bobby threatened to kill Amy in retaliation of her and the player finding him guilty for Frank's death. Personal Life Frank revealed that he was divorced during the events of Death by Moonshine, and later on it was revealed that he used to be married to a Meteor Systems executive named Karen Knight. Later on in Eastern Promises, Frank further revealed that his ex-wife believed he was a constant disappointment to their children, and thus never let him meet them. Frank also had a pet turtle named Duke, of whom he was very protective and considered his best friend in the world. Gameplay The player may choose Frank to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case he teamed up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He's available as a 1-hint, level-10 partner. Gallery Description Frank_Knight_Description.jpg Screenshots FK - Winking.png|Winking FK - Thinking.png|Thinking FK - Disappointed.png|Displeased FK - Shocked.png|Shocked FK - WHAT THE....png|Protecting himself. FK - Furious.png|Furious FK - Calming Down.png|Calming down. FK - Tired.png|Tired FK - Determined.png|Determined FK - Joking.png|Grinning FrankKnightHappy.PNG|Happy FrankKnightLaughing.PNG|Laughing FK - Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing FK - Impressed.png|Embarrassed FrankFrustrated.png|Frustrated FrankWhatThe.png|Aghast FK - Angry.png|Angry FK - Smiling 2.png|Impressed FrankDrink.png|Frank wanting the player to drink, much to the player's disapproval. FrankStunned.png|Stunned after caught drinking by Chief Marquez. FrankFlustered.png|Flustered FrankKnightLost.PNG|Be at a loss. Frank Be excited.PNG|Excited Frank - Case 109-1.png|Blushing FrankKnightMonkey.PNG|Lenny's monkey on Frank's shoulder during the events of The Ice Queen. Frank_take_chicken_egg2.PNG|Frank with a timer. Frank is whoop.PNG|Whooping Frank Surprised.PNG|Surprised Frank Disappointed.PNG|Disappointed FrankSaluting.png|Saluting Frank Unhappy.PNG|Unhappy Frank is Pain.PNG|In pain. Frank Wondering.JPG|Wondering Frank Singing.PNG|Whistling FrankWithGun.png|Drawing his gun. Frank - Case 102-1.png|Holding his gun. Frank Holding gun.PNG|Holding his gun, overjoyed. FrankwithBottle.png|Holding a bottle. FrankDrinkingBottle.png|Drinking the bottle. Snakeoutofthebottle.png|Falling for the trap. FrankPoisoned.png|Poisoned Frank All wishes come true.PNG|Relieved Frank digging.PNG|Holding a shovel. Weary_Frank.png|Exhausted Classy_Frank.jpg|Frank donning a posh tuxedo during the wedding of Manka and Steve. FrankCompassionate.png|Compassionate Frank-IrishCostume.png|Frank in a shamrock top hat and clover glasses on Saint Patrick's Day. Frank-Beer.png|Frank opening a can of beer. Frank-Fooled.png|Frank accidentally spilling beer all over himself. FrankGrossed.png|Disgusted Frank Depressed.PNG|Depressed Dizzy_Frank.png|Dizzy FrankDustCovered1.png|Covered with dust, protecting himself. FrankDustCovered2.png|Covered with dust. Frank-Unionist_solider_uniform.png|Frank donning a Unionist soldier costume in an attempt to impress Veronica Blade. frankinthedark.png|In the dark. FrankLittered.png|Littered Frank_Mutlu.png|Smiling Frank serious.PNG|Serious FrankNewspaper.png|Reading a newspaper. Case_-82_-_Frank_in_warm_coat.png|Frank donning a warm coat. FrankHelping.png|Offering a hand. FrankPearPad.png|Frank with a Pearpad. Frankpaperblinded.png|Covered by a sheet of paper. Franklookingsheetpaper.png|Looking at a sheet of paper. Frankshowingsheetpaper.png|Showing the sheet of paper. Frankbitingfinger.png|Putting a finger in his mouth. FrankPhone.png|On the phone. Frank - Case 113-1.png|Ditto. Frank - Case 113-2.png|Ditto. Wet_Frank.png|After a dip. FrankFillRolls.png|Holding Felicia's film rolls. Frank - Case 88 - 2.png|Frank with his Pearphone. Let's_Go!.png|Let's go! Frank's_in_Hurry.png|In a hurry. FrankDaydream.png|Daydreaming FrankWinking.png|Winking FrankHopeless.png|Feeling hopeless. Frank_All_Ready.png|All ready. Case 90 - 1.png|"Murdertown", starring Frank Knight. Detective_Knight.png|Classic Frank. Frank_Reading_a_Note.png|Reading a note from Lindsay Bannister. Frank_Detective_Suit.png|Disguised in a detective outfit. Frank_Pointing_his_Finger.png|Pointing his finger. frank detective phone.jpg|Angry over the phone. FrankCig.png|Holding a cigarette. Frank - Case 90 - Infuriated.png|Infuriated FrankCold.png|Feeling cold. FrankOnTask.png|Focused Frank,_yelling_out.png|Yelling out. Frank - Case 94-1.png|Frank in a brainwashed state after unknowingly watching the Utopians' brainwashing movie. Frank - Case 98-2.png|Wearing a gas mask. Frank - Case 98-4.png|Holding a gas mask. Frank - Case 100-3.png|Holding a GPS beacon. Frank - Case 100-1.png|Frank donning caving outfit. Frank - Case 100-2.png|Frank donning caving outfit with blue gloves. Frank - Case 100-5.png|Spitting whiskey. Frank - Case 106-2.png|In a safety suit. Frank - Case 107-1.png|Evil Frank - Case 107-2.png|Sweating Frank - Case 107-3.png|Holding poker cards. Frank - Case 107-4.png|Ditto. Frank - Case 107-5.png|Holding three aces, the highest set of three of a kind. Frank - Case 111-1.png|Donning SWAT uniform and drawing his gun. Frank - Case 111-8.png|Donning SWAT uniform. Frank - Case 111-4.png|Headlocking Papa Quansah in No Honor Among Thieves. Frank - Case 111-6.png|Ditto. Frank - Case 112-1.png|Driving and talking on a walkie-talkie. Frank - Case 112-2.png|Ditto. Frank - Case 112-3.png|Head injured. FKnightPacificBay.png|Frank, as seen in A Killer Among Us. FKnightPacificBayA.png|Frank, sentenced to 40 years in jail without parole for his conspiracy of the heist of the Mennagio Casino and the murder of Danny Moto, but later escaped. C115Corpse.png|Frank's body. C59KillerArrested.png|Bobby Prince, Frank's killer. Frank_and_his_daughter.png|A picture of Frank and his daughter, Daisy, when they were younger. KKnightPacificBayC105.png|Karen Knight, Frank's late ex-wife. FrankPartnerSelect.png|The player may choose Frank to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. PacBaySceneCleared.png|Frank and Amy will notify you either you cleared the scene or time is up (on Time Attack) after each scene is done. Omg.jpg|Frank (close left) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Frank (bottom center) in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. PB Coming Soon Android.jpg|Frank (center) on the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are being added. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|Frank fills a report for the player. Promotional Stills 10333112 321615041296610 377089411 n.jpg|Promotional artwork. Case5PB.jpg|Frank featuring in The Ice Queen's promotional flyer. AmyFrankMonday.jpg|Frank featuring in a "Happy Monday" promotional image. AmyFrankMonday08042014.jpg|Ditto. Happyweekend.jpg|Happy Weekend! 10527841 607490859403409 3983666245422061849 n.jpg|50,000,000 Likes! AmyFrank55MMLikes.jpg|55,000,000 Likes! 60mlikes.jpg|60,000,000 Likes! Throwback_Thursday_-_Frank_and_Amy_Early_Drafts.jpg|Concept art of Frank and Amy. Young.png|Frank featuring in an "International Youth Day" promotional image. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Celebrating the second birthday of Criminal Case. Criminal Case Cover Photo 11.jpg|Frank in a Criminal Case Facebook cover photo. amyfrankwp.jpg|Frank in Criminal Case Facebook Wallpaper. Caption_the_Scene_-_Frank_&_Amy.jpg|Frank and Amy in a "Caption the Scene" promo. amyfrank.jpg|Ditto 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" JonesGraceFrank.jpg|"Vote for Your Favorite!" Trivia *Frank is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Frank is one of the main characters who was flagged as a suspect in a case for plausible reasons. **Like Samuel King, Frank turned out to be the killer in the case, but in a Criminal Case first, Frank evaded capture thanks to Karen Knight's court house hijack, flagging him as a fugitive. **Later on, Frank became another character who appeared as a suspect, killer, and victim (ala Tess Goodwin and Danny Moto) per the story's canon, making him the first main character to become a victim in the game. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and one of the two partners assigned for the player's career in the Pacific Bay PD, Frank either appeared or was mentioned in almost every case of Pacific Bay. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pacific Bay PD Personnel Category:Partners Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Killers